Fusion Unleashed: Kuzu
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Part ten of the Fusion Saga. One-Shot!Toshiro is relaxing at Ichigo's house, having taken Rangiku's Potara Earrings. However, things start to become too much for the boy to handle when Yuzu and Karin find the earrings and put them on, accidentally becoming Kuzu. KarinXToshiroXYuzu.

YuzuXHitsugayaXKarin

 **A.N.: This is a sequel to** _ **Fusion Unleashed: Haliel**_ **and part of my** _ **Fusion Saga.**_ **On a sidenote, I'd like to address a certain anonymous reader who so impolitely keeps asking me to stop writing Fusion stories (You know who you are!): No. I write what I enjoy writing and I enjoy writing these stories, so I won't stop just because you rudely keep telling me to.** _ **  
**_ **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Loli!**

 _ **Shortly after Fusion Unleashed: Haliel….  
**_ **Kurosaki House  
Hitsugaya POV**

Toshiro sighed in exhaustion as he sat on the couch. He'd been given time off to go to the World of the Living for some much needed R&R, so he'd asked Ichigo if he could stay with him. Thinking he'd just sleep on the couch, the white-haired boy was shocked, and a little embarrassed, to find that he was sharing a room with his sisters, Yuzu and Karin. It made sleeping a little awkward, especially when he could hear Yuzu giggling from his apparent embarrassment when he lay down to sleep.

Currently, Ichigo himself was out patrolling the town. _'Or maybe he was getting busy with one of his girlfriends or "helping" Lady Yoruichi with her hollowfication,'_ he thought as he continued watching TV. ' _Well it's no concern of mine what they do as long as they don't drag me into things….'_

On that note, he was damn glad to be away from Rangiku for a while. After he'd taken her Potara Earrings away, she'd repeatedly tried multiple attempts to get them back, wanting in on the fun that Yoruichi, Rukia and Unohana had. She'd even tried to put the earrings on herself AND Toshiro when he wasn't looking! The boy shivered as the thought of what that might bring about, remembering the psychotic Ultimate Kenpachi. "I'm glad I caught her when she thought I wasn't looking. I don't want to think what might happen if we turned into Rangiro or something…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Yuzu, Karin & Toshiro's Room  
Yuzu & Karin POV**

Yuzu was tidying up their room while Karin sat on her bed, trying to patch up an old soccer ball. Yuzu liked the quiet atmosphere of the room but she was constantly displeased by how their new roommate Toshiro would constantly leave his backpack open, which would more often than not tip over and cause his belongings to spill out onto the floor. "You'd think he'd learn to zip this up…" she mused as she bent over to pick up his stuff.

However, as she picked up a small rectangular box it came open and two red earrings popped out onto the floor. "What's he doing with these?" Yuzu pondered as she examined them. "He doesn't seem like the kind of boy who wears jewelry."

Karin put down her soccer ball and looked at the earrings. "Wait…" she narrowed her eyes as she examined the jewelry. "I've seen those before. Ichigo's girlfriend Rukia had something like that; only it was blue. I overheard a conversation she had with Orihime and I heard that another woman had the other half." Karin scowled as she tried to remember what she'd heard. It'd been a while ago and she'd been too busy playing her videogames to pay much attention. "I think it's supposed to be some sort of charm or something. I know Rukia said something about two people wearing them but I can't remember much else."

Yuzu looked at the earrings in her hands curiously. "But why would Toshiro have them?"

"Dunno?" Karin shrugged. "Maybe he couldn't find someone to wear them?" she suggested.

The cheerful Kurosaki sister giggled as a thought came to her. "Why don't we wear them? If they're supposed to be some charm, maybe it'll keep us from those hollows you and me keep seeing," she said, handing one over to Karin. "Besides, I think it'll look good on you."

Chuckling at her sister's bashfulness, Karin decided to humor her. "Ok. I'll put it on my left ear and you put yours on your right, I guess." Thanks to a sleepover dare, the two girls had already gotten their ears pierced so putting on the rings was no problem.

Karin put hers on first and then watched as Yuzu put on hers. Deciding to just go and ask Toshiro what these exactly were, Karin took two steps towards the door…only to feel her body get jerked backward. "What the-?"

"Ah! Karin!" Yuzu shrieked when she suddenly floated up off her feet and was suddenly pulled toward her sister….

 **Toshiro POV**

The small captain was heading up the stairs to go and take a nap, figuring that Yuzu had finished cleaning their room when he heard a noise.

"What the-?"

"Ah! Karin!"

His trepidation grew when he saw a bright flash of light coming from their room. Fearing the worse, Toshiro ran into the sisters' room, hand going into his pocket to pull out his Gikongai. "Yuzu! Karin!" he shouted when he ran inside. "Are you two alright?"

He was caught completely by surprised when he saw only one girl standing in the room where the twins should have been. She was as tall as he was and wearing Karin's soccer outfit but her face was ambiguous. Toshiro couldn't tell if he was looking at Yuzu or Karin. Her hair was black mostly with Yuzu's light brown in the front.

The girl swayed on her feet, dazed from her creation. "What? What's going on?" she looked down at her hands and her new body. Her eyes widened when she realized she was no longer two people. "What's happening to me? Us?" Her hands went to her head as she struggled to comprehend what was happening. "I don't…we… everything feels weird. My head hurts."

Toshiro could see the girl struggling with her own thoughts and moved to her side. "Yuzu! Karin! Try to calm down!" he pleaded, taking hold of her hands. He saw the red earrings she wore and fought the urge to slap himself silly for leaving Rangiku's earrings where the girls could find them. He'd completely forgotten that while the two Kurosaki girls weren't Soul Reapers, they did possess spirit energy and therefore could merge. "Those earrings you're wearing cause two people to fuse together. They're called Potara Earrings," he explained.

"Like in Dragon Ball?" the girl asked, her head pounding.

"What?" Toshiro shook his head and batted away the obvious question. "Look, right now your mind is that of both Yuzu and Karin's. You didn't expect this to happen so your mind's not able to comprehend thinking in this way. Just calm down and…" Toshiro didn't really know what to tell her. He hardly knew anything about fusion other than the fact that if two people used the Fusion Dance or the earrings they'd fuse together. He'd no idea how to reverse the transformation or how to get this girl to calm down. He sorely wished Ichigo was here to lend his expertise.

Seeing the distraught look on the girl's face, Toshiro knew that the girl was having a serious headache and knew that if he didn't do something to calm her down, both Yuzu and Karin might end up hurt. Remembering the times Momo had been distraught and how he'd calmed her down, Toshiro decided on using a similar tactic.

The girl was surprised when Toshiro hugged her, running a hand soothingly through her silky hair and putting her head on his shoulder. "Calm down…" he said softly into her ear. "Just try to keep calm and think slowly. You're not Yuzu. You're not Karin either. You're both of them. You're…" he thought about it for a moment, "You're Kuzu."

The newly named Kuzu breathed deeply into Toshiro's shoulder, her arms wrapping around him and returning the hug. After several long minutes, the girl's screaming headache died down and she looked up at Toshiro and smiled. "Thank you, Toshiro. I…" she hesitated before correcting herself. "We feel better now." She blushed when she realized just how close they were. "Um…you can let go now."

Blushing as well, Toshiro stepped away. "Sorry," he said. He sensed around for her brother but felt no trace of him in the nearby area. "We'll just have to wait until your brother returns so we can ask him how to change you back. I don't' know how the earrings work so I've no clue."

Looking down at Karin's dirty soccer clothes, Kuzu frowned. "Um…Toshiro? Could you step out of the room for a minute so we can change?" she asked with a cute blushing face.

Nodding, Toshiro stepped out of the room. He waited out in the hallway for a few silent minutes before walking back in; he'd figured that she was decent by now. He was dead wrong on that account….

The first thing he noticed was that Kuzu was in nothing but her underwear, the fused Kurosaki bent over while rummaging through a drawer since she couldn't decide whether to wear Yuzu's clothes or Karin's. Toshiro blushed madly as he was unable to stop staring at her. Both girls were already starting to grow into women and their fused state seemed accentuate their growing bodies. Toshiro stared blatantly at her ass, hugged tightly by her pink panties. When Kuzu stood back up, holding a long yellow dress, Toshiro could see her bouncy breasts barely concealed by her small pink bra. Turning around, Kuzu's eyes widened in horror when she saw Toshiro standing there staring at her. "Toshiro!" she blushed madly as she realized he'd been standing there looking at her butt. "Don't stare at us while we're in our underwear!" she shrieked, covering herself with the dress but it didn't do much to stop Toshiro from staring.

Realizing he'd been caught staring at her, Toshiro looked away, ashamed at himself. He'd always taken pride in the fact that he could resist temptation, what with Rangiku's constant flirting, but here he was letting his own boyish hormones get the better of him. "Sorry…" he quickly muttered, hoping that Ichigo would show up sometime soon so this whole escapade could end.

Kuzu was about to put on her dress and give another light scold to Toshiro for peeping when she noticed something. "Um…" her pink cheeks brightened when she continued to stare at it.

"What?" asked Toshiro, still not looking at the barely clothed Kuzu. When silence continued to pervade the room, Toshiro risked a glance. He saw to his shock Kuzu, who was still in her pink bra and panties, pointing at him.

Or to be more specific: She was pointing at his obvious erection in his pants.

Realizing that he'd popped a boner from looking at Kuzu's ass, Toshiro's face turned tomato red as he covered himself with his hands. "I'm sorry!" he quickly said. He stared at the floor ashamed, glad that Rangiku or Momo wasn't here.

Kuzu stared at the small captain, embarrassed as well, when a thought drifted into her dual mind. ' _Toshiro got hard because of me…'_ she thought, remembering the lustful look on his face.

Now Yuzu and Karin weren't stupid. They'd been through sex-ed class so they both knew what that means when a boy got hard. Not only that, but they had constantly heard Ichigo and his girlfriends have fun in their room, which made them both feel hot in the dead of night while they lay in bed. And since both Yuzu and Karin were both going through puberty, the combined Kuzu began to feel the dual surge of hormones flow through her, heating her body up as a certain desire began to blossom in her….

Dropping the dress, Kuzu hesitantly walked over to Toshiro, staring intently at his aroused manhood. Her cheeks aflame, she gulped when she stood before the small captain. "Um…" she was nervous on how she should go about this, "Do you want me to take care of that?"

Toshiro's ears burned from shock at the request. ' _…WHAT?!'_ "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Kuzu looked up and smiled at him, making his blush grow. "We've uh… we know that you couldn't stop staring at us. And…" she glanced back down at his boner. "We learned some stuff in school. So…" she smiled sweetly at Toshiro, her face slowly moving towards his. "Do you…um…want us to take care of it?"

A bongo drummer on crack couldn't match the speed of Toshiro's heartbeat. He didn't realize his hands were at Kuzu's waist until he could feel the softness of the hem of her panties. Words failed him as he stared at the cute girl. ' _No…she's not cute…'_ he thought as he looked at her, his face coming closer to hers. ' _She's beautiful….'_

The two came together in a light kiss, Kuzu's lips gently pressing against Toshiro's. Her hands mirrored the Soul Reaper's and went to his waist, feeling light-headed as she experienced Yuzu and Karin's first kiss.

As the kiss broke, Kuzu looked away embarrassed. "What's wrong?" Toshiro asked, nervous that he'd just done something bad and silently praying Ichigo didn't come home at that precise moment.

"Um…if you want…you can touch us." Kuzu took one of Toshiro's hands and guided it towards her smooth stomach. "If we can touch you than it's only fair that you can touch us."

Toshiro's answer was another kiss to her soft lips, finding newfound delight in kissing as his hands touched her cool skin. Kuzu cooed when she felt his hand run up her back, her mouth opening up to let her tongue come out and play. Their kiss started to become wet and sloppy when Kuzu pressed her palm against Toshiro's dick. "Ahhh…" Kuzu moaned. Her eyes began to glaze when she felt Toshiro's hand reach around to touch her ass, his small fingers squeezing her cheeks. Her hand left Toshiro's concealed cock to tug off his shirt. She was surprised by how fit he was, already starting to develop abs. "Wow…" she muttered as they broke the kiss. "You're hot."

Spurred on by her growing feelings, Kuzu got down on her knees, her face inches from the bulge in his pants. Toshiro began to sweat as she slowly, almost teasingly, unzipped his pants. Kuzu's eyes widened when she was almost smacked in the face by Toshiro's cock. "Wow!" she gasped as she stared at it. "It's so big!" she murmured, making Toshiro blush harder.

Pulling down his pants and letting him step out of them, Kuzu let Toshiro sit down on his bed and then gripped his cock with her small hand. "Kuzu…" Toshiro gasped, his head rolling back as her soft hand began to pleasure him, slowly stroking his long shaft. He figured that while the girl had Yuzu's shyness, she was rather bold like Karin.

Kuzu's panties were beginning to get soaked from her arousal, her nipples rubbing against the fabric of her bra so hard it was starting to become painful; and yet Kuzu still felt so hot as she jerked Toshiro off. Remembering what her two halves learned in class, Kuzu leaned forward and stuck out her tongue. Toshiro let out a soft moan when he felt her wet tongue lick the head of his shaft. "Toshiro…" she said looking up. "Do you…want us to give you a blowjob?"

"Yeah…" Toshiro said, leaning backward. Kuzu wrapped her lips around Toshiro's head and began to bob back and forth; taking a little more of him into her mouth with each go. "Ahhh… Kuzu…."

The fused Kurosaki felt like her mouth was going to melt from the heat of Toshiro's cock. Karin had overheard that Toshiro was supposed to be some sort of ice captain but all she could feel radiating from him was burning hot heat. She couldn't fit much of him into her mouth, what with her mouth being so small and being so inexperienced so she continued to stroke him with one hand, but it didn't matter to Toshiro, who was loving every second of it. Remembering something else that Yuzu and Karin had learned from listening to Ichigo having fun with his girlfriends, Kuzu's free hand went to his balls, squeezing them playfully.

Toshiro threw his head back and moaned uncontrollably as he felt something hot surge through him, rushing towards the tip of his manhood. "Ah! Kuzu!" he gasped as he spurted inside her mouth. "Ahh!"

The white stream of cum that exploded from Toshiro's head filled Kuzu's mouth. Taking her head away from Toshiro's cock, Kuzu swallowed the bitter treat and panted. "Wow…" she murmured, feeling dazed.

Coming down from his high, Toshiro looked down at the girl. "Sorry for not warning you," he said, feeling a little ashamed from not giving her a heads up.

Kuzu giggled as she got up and sat down next to him. "It's alright. That…" she looked down at her wet panties and rubbed her legs together. "That felt kinda good."

She was surprised when Toshiro leaned in and kissed her cheek, pulling her close. "Here," he said as his hands went to her bra. Kuzu was laid back onto the bed as her bra was taken away, revealing her small, yet bouncy chest. The girl squirmed in ecstasy as Toshiro pressed his lips against her small pink nipples, giving each a quick kiss before licking them. Her hands dug into his white hair, her back arching as Toshiro suckled her. To pleasure her further Toshiro took a hand and pressed it against her wet panties, rubbing her down there through the wet fabric. Taking his lips away from her nipples, Toshiro gripped the hem of her panties and pulled them off of her, staring down at her wet flower. Kuzu spread her legs and gripped the bedsheets as Toshiro returned the favor for her blowjob in kind, licking her pink lips tenderly.

"Mmmmh!" Kuzu groaned as she squirmed, panting lewdly as the whole world started to spin. "Ooooooh! Toshiro!" she cried. Her eyes started to roll into the back of her head when the small captain spread her lips and delved his tongue into her wet depths. "OH GOD!" she shrieked. Her back arched high while her whole body shook madly. She could feel something amazing coming and she didn't want it to start. "TOSHIROOOOO!" she screamed as she came, "OH! OHHHH!"

Toshiro took his mouth away from Kuzu's pussy and watched as she squirted all over the bedsheets, finding the sight to be beyond arousing. Any steam he'd lost from her blowjob came right back, his cock bobbing in anticipation.

Yuzu saw green stars hovering above her as she rode out the waves of pleasure, only to realize that she was staring at Toshiro's eyes as she came down. He kissed her lightly again as he spread her legs wide. Moaning from the sweet kiss, Kuzu wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. "Toshiro…" she whispered, her two halves wanting this more than ever.

"Call me Captain Hitsugaya," Toshiro said. He gripped his cock and rubbed the head against her wet hole. Nothing he'd ever experienced could prepare him for the tightness of Kuzu's womanhood. He slowly pushed into her all the way. Kuzu cried out as Toshiro punched through something that felt like a barrier, but when he looked down he saw no blood, so he figured it was safe for him to continue. Kuzu's legs wrapped around Toshiro's waist as she was bottomed out, completely lost in the feel of pleasure surging through her.

"Captain Hitsugaya…" Kuzu groaned as Toshiro slowly began to pump himself in and out of her pussy, her hands gripping his shoulders. Toshiro silenced her moans with a deep kiss, drinking in her lewd moaning as his hands wrapped around her, his hips slapped against Kuzu's rapidly as he began to speed up. Her breasts rubbed against his chest as their bodies sensually continued to grind. Toshiro and Kuzu moaned into each other's mouths as they indulged in the pleasures of the flesh. The bed creaked and groaned beneath the two lovers, the result of Toshiro thrusting into Kuzu's tight pussy harder and harder.

Toshiro hissed as Kuzu's nails dug into her shoulders, attacking her shoulder with his tongue, tasting her salty skin as he felt himself start to lose control. "Kuzu…."

Kuzu held on to Toshiro as if he was all that stood between her and oblivion. That growing feeling inside her started to boil over, even greater than the last time she'd experienced it. "Oh! Captain Hitsugaya! Don't stop!" she shrieked, digging her heels into his back as she held on. "It's so good!"

The small captain took delight that he could at least get one (or two) Kurosaki to address him properly. When her pussy tightened around Toshiro to the point where he could no longer take it anymore, Toshiro threw his head back. "Ah! AHHHHH! KUZUUU!" he screamed. His vision became blurry as he came inside her. Kuzu rolled her eyes into the back of her head and screamed an incoherent moan as she came, their juices leaking out of Kuzu's filled hole like an erotic cocktail.

Toshiro pulled out of Kuzu and collapsed onto the bed next to her. Kuzu, sweating and panting from her first step into womanhood, rolled onto her side and cuddled into him, pushing her head onto his shoulder. "Mmmh…Captain Hitsugaya…."

Seeing the blissful look on her face, Toshiro wrapped his arms around the fused Kurosaki, snuggling with her. The two cooled down from their passionate romp in each other's arms, their bodies cooling down as they lay together...

 _ **One Week Later….  
**_ **Squad 10: Captain's Office  
Toshiro POV**

"Here, Rangiku," Toshiro handed the earrings back to his lieutenant before sitting down at his desk. "You can have those back. I've learned to just let what's going to happen happen."

Rangiku was surprised by her captain's change of heart. "Wow, Captain! Thank you!"

"Yeah yeah, now get to work!"

The End


End file.
